The present invention disclosed herein relates to three-dimensional semiconductor devices and methods of operating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices may be required to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, since their integration may be an important factor in determining product price, increased integration may be especially required. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, since their integration may be mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration may be influenced by the level of fine patterning technology. However, since extremely expensive semiconductor equipments may be needed for increasing pattern fineness, integration of two-dimensional memory devices may be increasing but still limited.